This invention relates to a technique for obtaining improved carrier phase synchronization and data detection in data transmission systems, and more particularly to such a technique which is especially useful in multistate data systems (e.g. M-ary quadrature amplitude modulation cable and radio) and unbalanced data systems (e.g. Global Positioning System) where two quadrature carriers have unequal powers and unequal data rates in general.